


How To Summon A Demon

by Keyworkprise184



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Character Insert, Demon Summoning, Don't Try This At Home, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyworkprise184/pseuds/Keyworkprise184
Summary: You break into an abandoned overwatch facility on Halloween to play with a ouija board, what could go wrong???





	How To Summon A Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I many not finish kinktober but I will write shit.

You were told many many times by your parents not to break into government facilities, especially the abandoned ones. They're too dangerous, they would say, we don't want you getting hurt. But you didn't listen, it was Halloween night and while the cops were making sure people weren't causing trouble, you were pulling the door open to a night of paranormal activity. You were also told to never use a ouija board, but since you figured you were old enough to know when to stop fucking around with spirits and leave.

You made your way to the office of Commander Reyes, the one office that was slightly intact and didn't have to worry about falling through the floor or worry about the ceiling collapsing. The stairs remained sturdy enough for you just to make it to the Blackwatch floor. You walked up to the metal door and squeezed through, there was paperwork everywhere, maybe the files of agents were still around. You stood at the desk and pulled out the board with three tea candles and a lighter.

Once you were done setting up, you carefully lit the candles and placed your hands on the planchette.

"Are there any spirits here?" You asked, the planchette stayed in place on board. 

"Is the commander here?" Another question, no answer.

You signed and continued to ask questions, all coming up with nothing, after almost 30 minutes of nothing you were about to pack up, it was midnight and you were ready to go home. After blowing out the candles and opening your bag, you noticed the very slight movement of the planchette.

It was moving.

"No way," you gasped, watching the letters come together, "R-E-Y-E-S, is Gabriel Reyes here?!" It moved from yes to no, then back to yes, strange?

More letters came together, "R-E-A-P-E-R, Reaper?" There was a rumor that Gabriel gave his soul to the devil for power, causing the fall of overwatch and to become the Reaper. But it was just rumors, folktales and stories told to kids to be good.

You felt a cold chill run down your spine, the planchette moved again, "S-O-U-L, soul? Your soul is here?" No was giving, then the planchette moved over the words that spelled out a name. 

You name. 

The hair on the back of your neck stood up and you froze in place, many questions were going through your mind, how did it know your name? Does the reaper want your soul? Why did you come in here? You needed to leave *now*. 

Shaking the violently cold air that surrounded your body, said goodbye to the board and decided to leave it there, you made three steps towards the door before the completely shut. You pulled and pulled at the door, you were stuck in the room with a demon. This is how you're gonna die.

"Shit!" You pulled out your cellphone to call the police, before you could hit the call button, the screen went black, "you have to be kidding me! My phone was charged!" 

Tears welled up in your eyes, this wasn't the time to cry, you had to get out. 

Another wave of coldness hit your back, the hairs on your arm and neck stood up, you could see dark masses in your peripheral vision, like smoke or mist.

"You're just found yourself in a lot of trouble y/n," a voice, ancient and deep creeped into your ear, making your heart drop. "You should burn ouija boards, things can follow you home," the mist wrapped around your neck, or what felt like hands, lightly squeezing you. "Like me."

"I-I was just curious…" you whimpered, biting your lip, the voice laughed at your fear.

"Curious? Curiosity will get you killed y/n, you should know better." 

The figure moved in front of you, all you could make out was shadow, but in the moonlit room, you could make out a white mask of you stared hard enough, but the thing that frightened you the most was his eyes, two red glowing dots looking into yours.

"I'll leave, I won't come back!" You began to back up, hitting the desk.

The reaper misted right in front of you, pinning you in, "I require payment for you to leave," he laughed, smokey tendrils gently caressed your arms, another pair wrapping around your thighs, "I want your soul." 

Your eyes widened, "m-my soul?.... But… I don't- I can't…. Anything but that!" 

"It's been a long time since I've eaten, just a little bite, It'll become whole again after some time, no side effects." He said, "But once I get a bite, you're mine to keep, body and soul." 

The air in the room was freezing, looking up into those red eyes you nodded, "you'll let me go, right?" 

"I promise," you felt hands crawl under your shirt, they were slightly warmer than the temperature of the room, "what you're going to feel is different," the mist turned your around, making you face away from the reaper. "Normally taking a soul means dying, but you'll get on the verge of death."

He pushed you down, holding you with one hand while another knead your ass, "it's better to mix pleasure with the pain you might feel." 

You're about to get fuck by a demon.

It wasn't on your bucket list, nor was getting part of your soul taken, but if it could get you home safely, you'd do anything.

Your pants were pulled down along with your underwear, making you squeeze your legs together out of embarrassment. Until you felt a smack on your ass and a strong pull, exposing you. 

"No need to hide anything from me y/n, I already know what you look," he chuckled, "I've been following you since you started breaking in to this place, followed you home, watched you sleep, watch you shower, even saw just what you do on your days off in bed."

You almost forgot to breath for a moment, "is that how you know me? You've followed me?!" You tried to get up but was still held down by his hand.

"You are an interesting woman, I took a liking to you, not only your soul," The tendrils slid and flick between your inner thighs, some made it's way between your folds, teasing your entrance and your clit, "I need to have you and what better way for you to come play with that stupid board to call me in here."

You held back a moan, nails digging into the desk, you heard the sound of metal clinking together before something heavy dropped to the floor behind you, the tendrils slowly made their way into you, reaching spots you never never thought could reach. Soft moans came from your lips as the tendrils circled your clit like a tongue, but as soon as they started everything stopped and withdrew.

"I can't have you getting off just yet," he said, you felt his fingers rub your hole,"your cunt is already wet for me and I haven't started on your soul yet." You felt the hand on your slowly start to dig into your skin, even through the shirt you had on, it was painful. Your body suddenly goes cold again, colder than any cold you felt, you were shaking, trying to fight whatever was going on. 

Reaper took this moment to push his cock deep into you, making you both gasp, you tried to move away from the stinging pain but you felt frozen.

"Don't fight this y/n, give in to it and you'll feel good." He said, his thrusts were slow and somewhat controlled. It took everything reaper had to not tear into your soul and fuck you like a rabid animal. "You body is truly something wonderful." 

You closed your eyes and tried to relax, focusing your breathing. The coldness in your body soon started to warm, a tingling sensation started, coming with pulses of heat. Reaper started thrusting faster, his cock filling you more and more. You'd be lying if you said he wasn't the thickest thing you've taken and by the moans, Reaper knew he'd be fucking you better than anyone alive or dead.

"That's right y/n, give in," he growled, it was deep, too deep for a human, "I can taste your soul, it's beyond anything I've ever had." 

The only sound in the room was the sound of skin hitting skin, but all of that was drowned out by your moans and the growls from Reaper. What you couldn't see was that he was slowly losing himself bit by bit and it showed with just how deep and fast he was fucking you. Your blissed out state could only feel pleasure, your body on fire, the knot in your core slowly building. 

"I… need… *more*..." he growled, his hand wrapped around your neck, pulling you up from the desk, the slapping sound of skin became more violent and loud, he finally succumbed to his instinct, just for the moment.

"Ah! I...st-...cu!-" you tried to form a sentence, even words, but the simulation was too much for you, an orgasm like no other rippled through your whole body, you thrashed, shook, and cried against Reaper but he didn't slow down or stop. 

The demon continued to fuck you through your orgasm, causing another one moments later, only tears and whimpers could be heard from you. Your body started to go cold again, you fought the urge to pass out. But with reaper still going, you thought that you would really die. 

Reaper finally slowed, even if it was just a little, his own orgasm approached, "*you are mine*" he said before his seed bursted into you. 

The world went black as your passed out against reaper, he watched the fluids drip down your leg before covering you with his cloak. 

You woken up to a dark room, your room, you were back in your apartment. You sat up in bed and looked around, meeting a pair of red eyes sitting at the end. 

"Rest, I took a lot out of you." Reaper pushed you back down gently. 

"You're still here reaper?" You asked, you didn't mind the company.

He nodded, "Gabriel, and yes, remember what I said? You're mine, body and soul."


End file.
